


The Beginning

by Dibsanddabs



Series: How it all happened [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, Slow Build, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibsanddabs/pseuds/Dibsanddabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had been actively avoiding people when Victor Trevor barged into his life. He’d still gone as William back then, not discovered police work or drugs. It was at university, and truly, he was the first friend Sherlock had ever had.</p><p>(Can be read stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there  
> So I decided to listen to people and add more to this series. I'll add more tags as I add more chapters.  
> Kudos gains an imaginary pet dog, comments gain an imaginary pet dragon  
> Thanks for reading

“I bet I can work out where you’re from by you only saying three sentences.”

Sherlock looked up from his textbook, looking at the source of the voice that was interrupting his studies. It was a man he’d never seen before, roughly his age, probably also a first year. No one but first years randomly introduced themselves to strangers.

“If you’re trying to impress me it’s failing.” He said, looking back down.

“That’s one sentence.” The strange man said. “Come on, humour me. At least let me test myself.” Sherlock sighed softly.

“This is a work room, you’re supposed to work in here. If you’re not going to can you please leave me alone.”

“Stop!” The man said quickly. “That’s three. Don’t say any more, let me think.” Sherlock rolled his eyes. As if it was hard, but the other man was frowning a little in concentration. There was a moment of silence before Sherlock huffed.

“Oh come on, it’s not difficult.” He said. The man’s eyes snapped back to him, annoyance clear on his features.

“You’ve ruined it now!” He said. “That’s a fourth sentence. It doesn’t count any more.” Sherlock looked at him for a moment.

“It’s Westminster.” He muttered.

“Well don’t tell me!” The man protested further. “You’re awful at this game.”

“It’s a stupid game.” Sherlock said.

“It is now.” The man said with a huff. “But it was your first try so I forgive you.” Finally the man showed signs of getting to work, reaching down and unzipping his bag. However in a completely empty work room he stayed sat opposite Sherlock. He set all his books out, beginning to straighten them so they lined up with the edge of the desk. “I’m Victor by the way.” The man said. “It’s nice to meet you William.” Now that got Sherlock’s attention.

“How do you know my name?” He asked.

“It was in the register next to your ID picture.” Victor said, as if that completely explained it.

“Why were you in the register?” Sherlock asked. He was sure there was some privacy law breach there, not that he’d claim to be above that himself.

“Oh my tutor had a printed copy that he left on the desk by accident. I’m good with faces.” Victor looked up, satisfied with his work book positioning. “Not so good with accents. I’m trying to make myself better though.” Well it explained the game at least.

“Why do you straighten all your things when you’re about to use it?” Sherlock asked. He wasn’t used to this, but he was becoming interested in Victor. He was different. Victor shrugged.

“Just do.” He said, giving Sherlock a small smile. “We’re in the same organics lectures by the way. We could meet up and do the problems together if you want.” Sherlock found himself nodding a little.

“Alright.” He said. “But I won’t give you answers.”

“That’s okay.” Victor said. “I’d prefer to work them out by myself anyway.” There was a moment of silence between them, then Sherlock looked back down to his book, dismissing the conversation. Victor did the same, opening to the right page and straightening it briefly before beginning to read, eventually starting to scratch notes down on a pad of paper. Sherlock half focussed on his work, half worked out as much as he could about Victor. He seemed… not similar to Sherlock. He wasn’t the same, it would have been obvious if he was, but he definitely wasn’t like everyone else. That interested Sherlock. He wondered if Victor knew he was different too.

“Why did you choose me?” He asked out of no where. Victor finished writing his sentence before looking up, his handwriting impossibly neat.

“You were the only person in here.” He said.

“But you could have just left it.” Sherlock said. “Why did you ask me?” It took Victor a little longer to reply this time.

“You’re not very good at making friends, are you?” He stated, seemingly randomly. He didn’t continue, so Sherlock replied.

“No.” He said. Victor nodded.

“I’m not either.” He clarified. “I try to, but people… They get tired after a while. A short while.” He didn’t break eye contact with Sherlock. He paused again, waiting for a response, but Sherlock wasn’t sure what to say.

“I don’t try.” He settled on.

“Well I’ve tried for you.” Victor said. “So you just need to not get tired and we’ll be alright.” He gave Sherlock a smile. “You can back out now if you want though.” Sherlock hesitated, but shook his head.

“I’ll be friends with you.” He agreed, even returning the smile a little.

“Great,” Victor said. “Now I really need to get this work done, so we’ve got to stop talking.” He looked back down at his work before even seeing Sherlock nod.

Sherlock wasn’t fully sure of what he’d agreed to, but Victor seemed manageable. He would work and not distract Sherlock, but he might offer a hint of companionship in his otherwise lonely life. Sherlock didn’t mind being alone, but maybe this would be a good thing. He settled back down to his own work, only speaking again to say goodbye when Victor left. A phone number was scrawled on a piece of paper and handed to him, no comment added before Victor was out of the door.

Sherlock smiled a little. Maybe he could actually have a friend.


	2. A little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there  
> Sorry this took so long, I have loads of ideas that I'm trying to write all at once  
> Kudos gets you a good hair day, Comments get a good hair week  
> Thanks for reading xx

It was two weeks later that the pair actually arranged a study session together.

They met in the same room as they had been in before, a neutral ground that they could both find. The both arrived within a minute of each other, Sherlock first. They said a small hello before settling down to work. Sherlock was silently happy that he’d found someone who didn’t need to fill the silence.

“What was your final answer in part B?” Victor asked after a while. “The problem says it should be 4.72 but I’ve got 5.72. I think it might be a typo.” Sherlock looked up, blinking away the focus he’d had.

“I told you I wouldn’t give you answers.” He said blankly.

“Okay. Is your answer closer to mine or the one in the question?” Victor rephrased. Sherlock looked down at his work, accepting the rephrasing.

“Yours,” He said. Victor nodded a little, getting back into his work. Sherlock thought to himself that maybe he could work with Victor more.

They continued like that for two hours, the occasional few words exchanged but no more than that. When Sherlock was finished he pulled out his textbook to read ahead, finding that he didn’t want to leave immediately.

“I’m done.” Victor said, looking up with a small smile. “You waited for me.” He observed, seeing that all Sherlock had out was his text book. Sherlock looked back down at his book, not quite sure how to respond. “Thank you,” Victor said softly, beginning to pack his stuff back up.

“You’re welcome,” Sherlock mumbled, still staring at the words even though he wasn’t actually reading them.

“Are you going to stay for longer?” Victor asked. Sherlock considered for a moment.

“Yes.” He said, wondering if maybe Victor would stay with him. Victor didn’t seem to stop packing up though.

“I need to get back.” He said instead, and Sherlock was sure the slight slump in his chest came from disappointment. “I’d like to do this again though.”

“Me too.” Sherlock said too quickly, earning a smile from Victor.

“It’s settled then.” Victor said. “Text me when you want to meet up again.” And with that he was gone. Sherlock read for a little while longer before deciding it wasn’t as nice alone, heading back to his small uni dorm room.

-

They continued like that for a month and a half, meeting up every few days to do work, even if they were working on different things. It was a comfortable quiet most of the time, but Sherlock was beginning to feel like he wanted to spend more time with Victor. He’d planned his words before hand, practising them a couple of times, and he was sure it would have the correct effect. He waited until Victor had arrived for their next session, speaking before the other could unpack.

“Would you like to meet up for non-work related purposes?” He said confidently, looking directly at Victor. Mummy had always said that being confident would help him make friends.

Victor stopped, considering for a second before smiling and nodding.

“Yes.” He said simply, going back to opening his bag and getting his things out. Sherlock smiled as well, going back to his work. They’d arrange it later, but it had been better to ask in person, he was sure.

-

They agreed to meet for coffee. Sherlock may have spent a little longer in front of the mirror than he was used to, but he wasn’t exactly sure why.Victor was already there when he arrived, a novel in his hand and sat in a corner of the small café. Sherlock walked over to him to sit opposite, making Victor look up from the book, a smile blossoming onto his face in a way that Sherlock definitely liked.

“You’re early,” Sherlock said.

“You’re observant.” Victor teased, making Sherlock smile back at him. “What do you want to drink?”

They hadn’t chatted before, only talking briefly over work, and Sherlock realised that for all he had deduced about Victor, he didn’t actually know that much about him as a person. They ended up talking for over an hour, before an alarm went off on Victor’s phone.

“I need to go.” He said quickly, standing up. “This was nice, William. I’d like to do it again.”

“Me too.” Sherlock said. “I’ll text you.”

“Perfect.” Victor said, leaving as quickly as he always did. Sherlock settled back with the drags of his coffee. He could do this more. If this was having a friend, he liked it a lot.


End file.
